Dance for the Moon ::False Hopes, Tainted Dreams::
by lokinozumu
Summary: [Oneshot].:XemnasSaix Fluff:. As rain falls on the World That Never Was, a lonely figure stands above the streets reaching for the moon...


My first one shot, 'bout Xemnas and Saïx. It take place shortly before Sora reaches the world that never was…A little bit after Axel fades. It's a bit of fluff…Saïx is horribly out of character too…Umm...All I write is yaoi so...That's a warning within itself.

Now, there are lots of writers out there who write the best Kingdom Hearts stories…Because of them, started wanting to write my own…So this little experiment is my way of saying thank you…

**Disclaimer: If I own the Nobodies…They'd really have an orgy…'xecpt Larxene…Because she scares me…And Roxas, because he's underage. T.T ::what am I talking about???::**

* * *

**As We Dance for the Moon (False Hopes, Tainted Dreams)**

**Xemnas X Saïx**

* * *

As rain falls from the heavens, gathering in pools in an empty street lit by glowing neon signs, a solemn figure stands over looking it all from atop a skyscraper. From this point the moon shines out from behind the clouds, looking almost touchable and the figure can't help but reach out a leather clad hand as if to capture it for himself.

Lightening crackles in the distance as the figure curls his fingers around the glowing sight in front of him. "If only it was true…" The figure whispers as he presses his hand to his chest. "If only we had tried a little harder…"

The wind blows hard, spraying even more water onto the lonely figure of the man dressed in black. Silver charms strung on silver cords play in the wind, the light from the raging sky shining off them making them sparkle. They make sounds like chimes when they hit one another, as if singing some sort of sad song only they know.

The man's heavy hood is blow off, revealing silver locks complimenting the darkened skin of his face. Cold amber eyes stare up at the heavens, devoid of all emotions.

"After all this time…If you knew all this was pointless from the start…If you could go back, would you change it?" A soft voice behind him states as dark tendrils slowly make their way up from the cold concrete.

The cloaked figure turns around to face the new comer, his amber eyes meeting sharp yellow ones. The same soft azure hair and lucid skin that the nobody dreams of every night. The male's face perfect in everyway, from the smooth feel of his skin to the slightly darker 'x' shaped scar between two golden eyes. He reaches out and takes the younger male into his arms, seeking the warmth radiating from the youth.

"Sir…They're all dead…Everyone…Only the four of us remain." The younger whispers softly, his head pressed against the older man's chest. "Xemnas…Sora will be here soon…What if…" Saïx's eyes slide shut, clutching to the very cause of all his pain.

Xemnas gently runs his fingers through the Diviner's azure locks, his other arm wrapping around the berserk's waist. "Impossible…The others…They were weak. Filled with false hopes, dreaming of something they could never have gained. Number Nine was a fool, he did nothing but install false hopes in all of them. Even you, yourself, was affected by it…" He explains, trying his best to calm the Diviner down.

Saïx sighs, pulling away from his superior. "Then why does it hurt? Why does it feel like my chest is on fire?" He asks, gazing up at the moon. "Has this never happened to you? If so, then why are you different? Why can't I be like you?" The Diviner lowers his head away from the entrancing glow, "You've never been the one to worry, whenever something happened you just smirked like it was all just a part of your plan. The events at Castle Oblivion, when Number Thirteen betrayed us…All of it." He admits softly as he shivers from the rain.

"Number Seven, you're thinking about this much too hard…Don't let yourself be fooled by these false hopes." Xemnas comforts, reaching out a hand to caress his second-in-command's cheek. "You're so much better than them…I could care less what happened to the others." He coos, pulling the shivering youth into his arms once more. "By this time tomorrow, we will start building our own world…Even if it's just you and me. We will dance by the light of the moon, invoking our passion as you lay in my arms…And we will be whole, together."

Saïx frowns as his superior's arms snake their way around his body, pressing him close to the man. He looks up at the tan face looking down at him, meeting amber eyes filled with the man's own false hopes. "You can't be sure of that Xemnas…We need to take the time to regroup…We should leave this place and find more like ourselves." The berserker argues, looking away from those eyes filled with need.

"It would leave the key bearer confused, giving us more time to make a move…There are so many more worlds out there, Xemnas. Can't you see that? Or are your own eyes clouded by tainted dreams?" He asks burying his head against the wet leather of his superior's cloak.

Xemnas' eyes widen, surprised that the berserker could read him so well. It was true that he, himself, had his own hopes, his own dreams rotting in the back of his mind. But did it make him as weak as the others? No, it simply meant he had something to look forward to once he became a 'somebody' again…Right?

"You…You know me much too well, Saïx…" The enigmatic man admits, his the tone of his voice sounding as that of 'shame' in Saïx's ears.

The berserker looks up only to see his superior's head turned to the side, looking away from him and towards the lightening striking near his castle. The young nobody reaches up taking each side of his superior's face in his hands. "Xemnas, I…" He states, getting the older man to look at him once more. Golden eyes once again meet with amber ones before their lips connect, briefly at first and then again with more prolonged kiss. Both males savoring the taste of one another as their tongues meet, until the two run out of breath. Saïx wraps his arms around Xemnas' neck, staring into needy eyes he places a chaste kiss on his superior's cheek.

"I'd be honored to live in your world, Sir." He says, thinking back on what Xemnas had said. "As long as there was no one to interrupt our passion play…And the nights were endless…"He remarks with a longing sigh.

Xemnas rests his head on Saïx's shoulder his eyes sliding shut in content, taking in the berserk's sweet smell. With his free hand he starts to run his fingers once again through the silky azure locks. He feels the warm breath of his lover against his neck and the gentle curling of fingers at his neck's base.

"Xemnas…"

"Hmm?" Amber eyes open again, waiting for Saïx to continue.

Saïx sighs, lifting his head from Xemnas' neck. "When the key bearer arrives, I shall be the first to greet him…I'll kill him right where he stands." The berserker states confidently, pausing for his superior's approval. When he gets not even the slightest answer he continues, "So that it would be easier on all of us…"

"No…You let Number Two and Ten handle him…"Xemnas states quickly after hearing Number Seven's second reason. " I'm sure Xigbar will pull through, he was a wreck after Number Nine faded…Perhaps he'll put all that so called 'anger' and 'sorrow' into his fighting technique…If all possible that he fades too, let Luxord play one of his games…Only then, if he loses as well…You come to me. Then we will talk of the possibilities of you doing combat. Only until then…You may talk to him, taught him…Whatever you must…Even summon your berserkers to fight him…But you must never…never face him without my approval. Do you understand, Number Seven? That's a direct order!" Xemnas argues, almost clinging to the other's body.

"Y...Yes, Sir…"Saïx whispers, as Xemnas loosens the hold on his body.

The two separate and for the longest of time do nothing but look at one another until the berserker hears in the far off distance the sound of the key bearer's voice. He looks up at the sky, where it had finally stopped raining throughout the course of his and Xemnas' conversation.

"So, we'll dance for the moon?" He asks softly, as he summons up another dark portal at his feet.

"Of course." Xemnas smirks, watching as his lover is consumed by that darkness; "What other choice do we have?"

* * *

End

So, what did you think? I think I murdered Saix...T.T I also hope that it made some sense...I'm gonna try my hand at Marluxia X Vexen next!

Well, give me reviews! x3 Let me know if you want me to write more Xemnas X Saix goodness!


End file.
